Harry Potter and the Five Dragon Warriors
by knAngel18
Summary: When Voldemort takes an interest in a certain green frog, it's up to Harry to save Keroro and put a stop to his evil plans. Will he be able to? Or will he already be too late?
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my new story: Harry Potter and the Five Dragon Warriors! The idea for this story has been in my head for many months now and I finally decided one day to just write it for the fun of it. It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Keroro Gunso. The story starts off with Harry in his 6th year at Hogwarts and the 4th movie of Keroro gunso. If you haven't seen the 4th Keroro Gunso movie I strongly advise that you do because the majority of this story is based off of it. This is my first time writing a crossover fiction so I hope that I do a good job with it. Anyways, special thanks to my awesome Beta reader: Lorze the Brookes, for helping me get this story started. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Harry ran as quickly as he could down the empty hallways, a rolled up newspaper clenched tightly in his left fist. His determined pace was hindered only by a few professors who he had passed in the halls, apologizing and making false promises that he would stop running. Panting, he finally came to a stop in front of his destination: a large stone gargoyle. He quickly muttered the password, causing the gargoyle to jump to the side. He stepped quickly onto the ascending spiral staircase, and waited impatiently as it made its painfully slow trek to the top. Suddenly remembering the reason for his haste in the first place, Harry glanced down at the newspaper he was holding, thinking back to a few minutes ago at breakfast…

It had started out as another typical day. Harry had woken up the same as he had for the past few weeks; feeling restless, and worried about the task that Dumbledore had asked him to do. Throughout the school year, he and Dumbledore have been having private meetings in the professor's office, looking at memories associated with the dark wizard Voldemort; trying to find the key to defeating him once and for all. All of the work they had done, however, depended on one last memory, which belonged to the new potions master, Professor Slughorn. But Slughorn was obviously ashamed - even afraid - of the memory, and refused to give it up, no matter how many times Harry tried asking.

On top of this, lately it had been a lot harder for Harry to stay focused, because of all the strange things that had started happening around the world. For about a month, now, there have been these giant blue "dragon tail" like arches appearing in five different areas around the world. The places they appeared at were Australia, North America, Africa, France, and Japan. Nobody in the wizarding world knew what has caused them, or, worst of all, how to get rid of them. Harry had gone to Dumbledore when they had first appeared, to ask if it was something that Voldemort was doing, but Dumbledore had assured him that it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. This hadn't been enough to convince Harry, however, and he made a point of keeping close track of the arches through the reports in the _Prophet, _just in case_._

Now, it had been nearly a month, and there were still no new developments on the arches. When Harry went down for breakfast that morning, the owl post arrived just as he reached his seat. He got his newspaper, paying the owl who delivered it, and was just taking a sip of his Pumpkin juice, when he glanced at the front page and nearly spat it back out in shock, his eyes going wide.

"Look!" he said to his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, as he pointed to the front page. They both crowded around him to get a look and, after reading the first few lines, both their eyes went just as wide as his did. Harry quickly got up from the table, and started heading out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

"I'll be right back," he yelled over his shoulder as he passed through the doors. Harry had noticed that Dumbledore hadn't come down for breakfast (which hadn't been unusual lately), and decided that he would be the best person to get answers from about the recent news.

When the spiral staircase finally made it to the top, Harry walked quickly to the Headmaster's office door, but then hesitated a little when he reached it. Instead of just barging in, he knocked loudly on the door, and waited for the "Come in" before he entered. Dumbledore was standing next to the window, with his back to Harry. As Harry walked in, he turned around and gave him one of his knowing smiles.

"What can I help you with, Harry?" he asked, calmly.

"I wanted to ask you about this..." said Harry as he unrolled the newspaper and showed Dumbledore the headline, which clearly read: "Strange Dragons Appearing Around the World!", accompanied by an article that explained how four different colored dragons had appeared at four of the areas where the arches were.

Dumbledore's smile grew as he said, "Ah, yes, the dragons. The_ Daily Prophet_ may print a lot of falsities, but you have to admire their speed."

Harry said nothing as he waited for the professor to continue.

"Like you, Harry, I have also been keeping myself informed on the goings on of the arches. Of course, I have a much more reliable source than the reports of the wizardly journalists."

Harry was just about to ask what that source was, but Dumbledore cut him off before he had the chance. "I'm afraid that the whole thing remains as much a mystery to me now as it did when the arches first appeared. I have never heard of such a thing happening before, and found nothing when I did a bit of research on it. But, I do know that Voldemort is not involved in any part of it. In fact, he appears to be angered by it, and is currently searching for the person responsible."

"Oh." said Harry, disappointed. "But what about the four dragons that appeared in France, Australia, Africa, and the United States? What's going to happen if they start attacking people?"

"I don't know, but I somehow sense that the appearance of the four dragons marks the beginning of the solution as to why the arches even appeared," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his forefinger. His brow wrinkled slightly as he continued to voice his thoughts aloud. "But I do find it rather odd that a _fifth_ dragon didn't appear in Japan, like in the other four locations." He shrugged "Alas, I suppose that some mysteries in this world will just have to go unanswered. Don't you agree, Harry?"

"I - I guess so…" answered Harry, getting the feeling that Dumbledore knew more then he was letting on.

"Now, why don't you head back down to the Great Hall before breakfast ends, hmm? Students should always have a good breakfast before they begin their lessons," said Dumbledore, cheerfully.

"But -!"

"Now, now, Harry. You shouldn't fret about things that are beyond our control," interrupted Dumbledore, cutting him off. "And if memory serves me correctly, I believe that I gave you a task to do," he said, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Harry's face flushed with embarrassment. He had almost forgotten about that…

"Hurry along, now. Breakfast will be over shortly," said Dumbledore as he gently pushed Harry out the door.

As Harry went back down the spiral staircase, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he didn't get the answers he was seeking. But, perhaps if he told Ron and Hermione about what was going on, they might be able to come up with some sort of explanation... Well, Hermione might, at any rate.

Over the next 24 hours, the whole world was put into a state of disarray as strange things began to happen. In the picturesque English countryside where Harry was, the day had started out warm and sunny, but around noon, the weather became suddenly cold, and snow even started to fall. Winds stopped blowing all over the world, and the oceans froze over as though time itself had stopped. There were no more tides and no more waves. The whole planet slowed down as if the life was being sucked out of it. But then, as quickly as it happened, it vanished. Everything went back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened.

When Harry went down to breakfast the next morning, he was itching to get his hands on the morning newspaper. When the owl post got there, Harry paid the owl and quickly unrolled the paper, Ron and Hermione stood next to him, as he read aloud what had happened.

"It turns out," said Harry, looking up from the newspaper at his friends, "Dumbledore was right about there being a fifth dragon, except that it didn't appear in Japan. Look! For some reason, in the night, the four other dragons came together in France, over a historical building called Mont Saint Michelle. After meeting, the four dragons immediately started fighting each other. Then while they were fighting, the fifth dragon appeared out of nowhere and defeated then all in one go!" said Harry, his eyes widening slightly.

"Wow, four against one? That one must have been really strong," said Ron, impressed.

"Shush! C'mon, Harry, what happened next?" asked Hermione, excitedly. Harry looked back down at the paper, his eyes scanning the text.

"It then goes on to say that a much larger dragon than the other five came out of the ground from below Mont Saint Michelle. It doesn't give much more detail other than there was a huge flash of light shortly after its appearance, and then it and the other five disappeared without a trace. The arches also disappeared from their places around the world and the planet instantly went back to normal."

"How can creatures that big just disappear? It doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't know, but it's over now. I think we have bigger things to worry about., like how Harry is going to get that memory from Slughorn," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Ron, dejectedly. "But, still, those were pretty strange looking dragons. I mean, I'm not an expert or anything, but I've learned enough about dragons from my brother Charlie to know that those ones weren't natural." He said, taking a glance at the pictures that were taken of the five dragons.

Harry also looked back down at the pictures, examining the dragons more closely. The first picture was of the one that first appeared in France. It was different to the other four, in that this one had a long, thin body and only two legs, both at the front. It was black, except for its white underbelly and face. It had a hard, yellow, hat-like covering at the top of its head, that had what looked like a thick yellow mane of hair coming out from the back of it. At the front of the hat was a small yellow and green symbol, which was shaped like the feather end of an arrow. One half of it was yellow and the other half was green.

The second picture was of the one that appeared in the United States. Unlike the black dragon, this one had two front legs and two back legs. It was red in color except for its belly, chest, neck and jaw which were white. Also unlike the black dragon, this one had thick, strong looking wings that looked a little torn up, as if from a fight. It had two black belts criss-crossing its chest, and what looked like some kind of missile launcher attached to its right wrist. An old-looking scar ran down its left eye and down to its chin, and towards the back of its head were two short horns. It had the same kind of hat on the top of its head as the black dragon, except that this hat was dark red. It also had a symbol, but this one was of a yellow human skull.

The third picture was of the dragon that appeared in Africa. Its body structure was the same as the red one's, though this one was a little thinner. It was blue except for the belly, chest, and neck which were also white. Its jaw couldn't be seen because a light grey mask was covering the lower half of its face. On its belly and chest was a large, yellow, four-pointed star, which was also seen as the symbol on the hat at the top of its head. The horns on its head were longer and pointier than the red one's and its wings were also a bit larger. The most noticeable feature of this dragon, though, was the long, deadly-looking sword that was clutched within its two front claws, and a scabbard to go with it, attached to its hip.

The forth picture was of the dragon that appeared in Australia. The way its body was colored was just like red and blue's, except that this one was yellow. Also like the two that came before it, it had four limbs. Its wings were thin and pointy, and instead of having two horns, it had one rounded one. Its wings were slightly differently colored than the other two, whose wings were a solid color; this one's wings were yellow on the outside and dark blue on the inside. On its chest and belly was a red swirl, with its end coming down and ending at a point. It didn't have a hat like the other three, but the top of its head was orange, and it had a yellow, snail-shell-shaped symbol on it. On the sides of its head, where the ears should be, were two large, round, black headphone-like disks that each had two long wires coming out of them.

The last picture was of the fifth dragon. Its body structure and coloring were the same as the three before it but its coloring was green. It had a large, yellow, five pointed star covering its belly and chest. It had two long horns and wings like the blue dragon's except that the horns weren't as pointy and the wings were a little shorter. Its hat was yellow and the red symbol on it was also a five pointed star. This dragon didn't have any special features that stood out like the other four but it did have something that Harry noticed the other four did not have. The look that it had in its eyes. Its eyes had a hardened, dangerous look in them that gave Harry a slight shiver down his spine. He knew, just by looking at them, that this dragon would have had no problem defeating the other four many times over without even breaking a sweat.

"Well, we better start heading to class," said Hermione, cutting through Harry's train of thought.

"Alright," said Harry, as he stood up from the table while stuffing the newspaper into his bag, and, with it, his thoughts on the strange events over the past month. Now that it was over, he needed to keep himself focused on the important task that Dumbledore had trusted him with.

* * *

Just so you readers know, I have several chapters already written so you should expect another update within a week or so.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Japan: 7 months later_**

"Yahoo!" cheered Keroro as he bounced up and down, holding a small yellow envelope in his hands.

"Now, don't go spending it all in one place, Kero-chan!" ordered Aki, playfully wiggling her finger in a chastising manner.

"Thank you, Mama-dono!" said Keroro, giving Aki's leg a quick hug, before opening his envelope to find 3,000 yen. "Yes! Now I can go get the new gunpla model that came out this week!" he said happily.

"You're not going anywhere until you finish your chores!" said a teenage, pink-haired girl as she walked into the living room.

"Aww, c'mon, Natsumi, give him a break today. He's been good all week," said a younger, black-haired boy as he walked into the room after her.

Natsumi sat down on one of the two red couches and folded her arms across her chest. "You're too soft on him, Fuyuki," she said with a huff, "but he has been behaving lately, so maybe I'll consider it."

"Fuyuki, Natsumi; here are your weekly allowances!" said Aki, as she handed them each a yellow envelope, similar to the one Keroro had. "Do you two have anything that you want to buy?" she asked her two children.

"Well, I need to go buy a new alarm clock since mine got ruined" Natsumi said, before angrily muttering, "Thanks to Kururu experimenting on it…"

"That was such a good plan too…" Keroro sighed to himself.

"What did you say?" demanded Natsumi, giving him one of her frightening glares.

"Nothing!" said Keroro quickly, smiling innocently.

Keroro and his four other platoon members - Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, and Dororo - came from a faraway planet called Keron. Their assigned mission: invade Earth. But, luckily for Earth, the first house that Keroro went to scout out belonged to the Hinata's. It wasn't long before he got discovered and captured by Natsumi and Fuyuki. Their mother, Aki, was completely afraid of any and all animals, but, surprisingly, she immediately took a liking to Keroro. He was allowed to stay in their house as a prisoner of war (and was even given his own room in the basement) as long as he did chores around the house.

Fuyuki was into the Occult, and was ecstatic to have an alien from outer space living in their home, and, ever since, he and Keroro had been best friends. Natsumi was not as pleased with the arrangement as her other two family members, and she was the one who kept Keroro in line, preventing him and his platoon members from actually succeeding in their plans to conquer Earth. She had even been referred to a few times as "the first line of defense for Earth". Outwardly, it may have seemed like she didn't like Keroro, but inside, she cared about him as much as Fuyuki did.

"What about you, Fuyuki?" asked Aki.

"I was thinking about getting another artifact from the Occult store. I've been saving up for a very rare item for a while, and I think I have enough to buy it now!" said Fuyuki, his eyes shining with excitement.

The sound of a phone ringing suddenly filled the room. Surprised, Aki pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly answered it. "Hello…? Yes…? What happened…? Are you sure…? Alright, I'll be there right away." Sighing, she hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, kids, but there's an emergency at work and I have to go."

"Aww, really? But this is your first day off in two weeks!" pouted Natsumi.

Aki walked to the kitchen table and picked up her purse and motorcycle helmet. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to get done as soon as I can so I can come home tonight."

"Ok. I'll make my special beef stew so you have something warm to eat when you get home," said Natsumi.

"Oh, thank you!" said Aki, smiling. She walked over and gave Natsumi a tight hug. "You kids are too good to me!" She gave Natsumi one last squeeze before she started walking towards the door. "You three behave, ok?"

"We will. Good luck at work!" said Fuyuki, as Aki walked out the door.

"Bye, Mama-dono!" called Keroro, even though Aki had already left. "Well," he said walking towards the stairs that led to his room, "I'm going to go get ready to go-" but stopped when he bumped into Natsumi, who had walked in front of him.

"Go where, exactly?" she asked, her tone dangerous.

"Um... to buy the gunpla?" he answered nervously.

"I don't think so! You still have chores to do!"

"But - but you said I could go!" said Keroro, even though he knew it was futile.

"No, I said I would consider it, and I did. Now go and finish up your chores, and then you can go."

"But-!"

"No arguing! Now get to work!" she ordered as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Fuyuki watched her go, then turned to Keroro, an apologetic look on his face "Sorry, Sergeant. Maybe if you finish them quickly you'll have enough time to get to the store before it closes." he suggested.

Keroro, whose head was hung in defeat, looked up, determination replacing the frustrated tears in his eyes. "Your right! All I have to do is work quickly and I'll still have lots of time to get the gunpla!" he said, before rushing off to complete his chores.

Fuyuki watched him go, his eyebrows raised in surprise at the Sergeant's quick change in emotion, then smiled and shook his head as he also followed Natsumi up the stairs to his own room.

A few hours later, Keroro had nearly completed all his chores in record time. He had just finished vacuuming the house, so he went out into the back garden to check on the laundry that he had hung up to dry. Seeing that they were dry, he pulled over his ladder that he used to reach the laundry lines and started unhooking the clothes, folding them and placing them neatly into the laundry basket.

"If only you put this much effort into the invasion," came a voice from behind him, causing him to jump a little in fright.

He turned around, and smiled at the sight of a red frog, who was standing a few feet away. The red frog's arms were crossed across his chest and a deep frown was on his forever scowling face. "Oh, Giroro, I didn't see you there," said Keroro, smiling apologetically.

Giroro 'hmphed' and looked away, "Of course not. _You _wouldn't notice something until it was right in front of your face."

Keroro scowled at the remark, then turned his back on Giroro, and continued folding the laundry. "Sorry, but I don't have time for one of your lectures today, I have chores to get done." He said, coldly. He finished up the last article of clothing, and then climbed down the ladder, picked up the basket, and started walking towards the house.

"Wait, Keroro!" called Giroro, a hint of urgency in his voice. Keroro turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Giroro looked nervous for a moment but then continued. "I've been having a bad feeling lately" he said, looking serious.

"Oh, is that what you're so serious about? You probably ate something bad." laughed Keroro, waving it off and continuing to walk back to the house.

"Get back here and listen, you idiot!" yelled Giroro, causing Keroro to immediately turn around in shock. Giroro sighed, forcing his anger down and regained his composure. He walked over to stand in front of Keroro. "Look, I know it sounds strange, but I've had this feeling for a couple of days now. There's a dark presence in the air, I can feel it. Even Dororo has felt it, though he hasn't had any luck finding out what it is."

"Dororo too?" asked Keroro, frowning. Giroro nodded. "Hmm, this is serious. Maybe Kururu will be able to find something. I'll go ask him later" said Keroro quickly, turning back around and walking to the house.

"You're not going to go now?" asked Giroro, the frown back on his face.

"No. I have somewhere important to go to," said Keroro, ignoring Giroro's concerns.

Giroro sighed and shook his head. "That fool…" he muttered before walking back to his red tent. But before he went in, the strong feeling came over him again and he looked quickly over to the wall. He watched it for a couple of minutes but, seeing nothing, he shook it off and walked into the tent.

**KGHPCO**

A little distance away, two figures, hidden by invisibility, watched as the two alien frogs talked.

"Is that the one the Dark Lord wants?" asked one of the figures, the voice indicating that it was a woman. "Doesn't look like much to me…"

"Apparently, appearances are deceiving in this case," said the second figure - this one a man, his voice rich with boredom. "You should know _that_ better than anyone, Bellatrix…"

"That little blue-haired brat caught me by surprise!" she yelled angrily, but then an evil smile grew on her face. "Besides, we got rid of that girl and her freaky pet monster anyways."

The man said nothing, continuing to watch the two frogs talk.

Bellatrix looked over at him, still smiling evilly. "What's the matter, Snape? You're not upset about their deaths, are you?" she asked.

Snape turned to her, the same bored tone in his voice as he said, "Of course not. Their usefulness to the Dark Lord had diminished, so they had to be disposed of."

They both stood there in silence for a few moments before Bellatrix sighed impatiently. "I still don't see why we can't get him now. It's not like they'll put up much of a fight."

"The Dark Lord specifically ordered us to get him when he was alone, only. That way his friends won't know he's gone and we won't have any resistance from them."

"The Dark Lord _also_ wanted us to get him as soon as _possible_."

"Patience, Bella. The time has not yet come. Now wait here, I'm going to get closer so I can hear what they are saying." He said, disapperating away before Bellatrix could say anything in protest. He apparated close to where the two were, but not so close that they would hear him. He crept quickly around the wall that surrounded the house, and reached them just as their conversation came to an end.

"You're not going to go now?" asked the red one.

"No. I have somewhere important to go to," said the green one as he walked into the house.

Snape watched as the red one sighed, shaking his head and muttering, "That fool…" before he went back to his tent. But then something happened that took Snape completely by surprise. Right before the red one went into his tent, he stopped, turned his head quickly and looked right where Snape was. Snape unconsciously held his breath, worried that he had somehow given himself away. But after a couple minutes the red one shrugged and went into the tent. Snape, relieved, released a silent pent up breath he didn't know he had been holding. He composed himself and disapperated back to where Bellatrix was waiting for him.

"Well?" she asked, annoyed.

"I have good news. Our target will be leaving soon. When he does, _then_ we can capture him," he said.

"Finally! I'm tired of waiting here doing nothing!" said Bellatrix.

"All we have to do is watch the house. It won't be long now." said Snape, turning back to the house and waiting for the time to act.**  
**


End file.
